Joe's NotSoBig, Big Adventure!
by No1butjoe
Summary: What starts out as an argument over a bath ends up far more complicated than either Adam or Joe thought it would be. Done with bonanzagal as an RPG. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT! R&R!


**Joe's, Not So Big, Big Adventure**

**By No1butjoe and bonanzagal**

**Bonanzagal as Little Joe**

**No1butjoe as Adam**

**A/N: This was originally done as an RPG (Role Playing Game), but it turned into something a lot more. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - bonanzagal and I don't own Bonanza or any related characters.**

**Summary - What starts out as an argument over a bath ends up far more complicated than either Adam or Joe thought it would be.**

Adam: Joe, your hair's not even wet and you have dirt behind your ears!

Joe: So what?

Adam: So you're getting right back into that tub. That's so what.

Joe: You're not the boss of me!

Adam: I'm older than you so yes, technically I am!

Joe: You can't make me do it! I won't!

Adam: Joseph Francis Cartwright, you get back into that tub or I'll give you the tanning of your life!

Joe crosses his arms and stubbornly shakes his head."Nuh uh, Pa would be mad at you. Only he tans me!" Joe added bravely, even if it wasn't entirely true. Adam had been gone for four years, what did he know?

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Oh is that right, little brother? Well then, maybe I should just tell Pa that you're refusing to wash properly. I'm sure he'll accompany you out to the barn."

Joe's lower lip started to quiver, but he didn't give in."I am so washed properly! My hair ain't even itchin yet, and who cares about silly old ears?" He holds out his spotless arms as evidence."See? I'm plenty clean."

Adam shakes his head. "Arms don't cut it, Little Joe. You don't wash your hair and you'll be itching it like crazy in no time. Your ears will be suffering too. But if you want to laid up in bed for a few weeks, be my guest."

Joe grumbles, but slowly starts undressing again, and steps into the cooling water. Looking small and defeated, he looked up at Adam, as he scrubbed behind his ears. "Ya happy now?"

Adam smirks. "I will be when you start and finish washing your hair."

Joe almost looked like he was going to cry. "Don't see why my itchy hair should bother you none." But he slowly dunked his head beneath the water, and came back up. He added soap to his hair and worked up a lather, glaring at Adam the whole time.

Adam smiles satisfied. He turns to the door before looking back, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and, Joe?"

Joe looked over at Adam suspiciously."What?" He asked cautiously.

Adam's smile widens. "You missed a spot just below your ear."

Joe defiantly sticks out his tongue, and throws the washrag in Adams general direction. He crosses his arms and pouts in the tub, without even bothering to rinse his hair yet.

Adam catches the washrag and smirks. "Oh come on, Joe. I'm just kidding with you! And you might want to rinse your hair before the soap gets in your eyes."

Joe shakes his head, he was never going to do what Adam told him again...ever!

Adam sighs and walks back to the tub. He glances over at the bucket used to carry the water in and smiles. Lifting it, he finds more water still in it. Without a second thought, he lifts it and pours it out - right on top of Joe's head!

Joe coughs and splutters as some of the water makes it into his mouth. The ice cold water makes him shiver, and his eyes start to stream just as much from anger as the tiny bit of soap that made it into his eyes. He leans over, and grabs the first cloth he could find to wipe his eyes. When he opened up his eyes and noticed that he had grabbed Adams untucked shirt, he quickly let's go, and angrily scoots as far away as the small washtub would allow.

Adam's smile remained on his face, but when Joe pulls away, the smile disappears. He was hoping that Joe would react like he had four years ago. Deciding he overstepped his boundaries, Adam steps back and sighs. "Hop Sing will have dinner ready soon, Joe. Just come out when you're done." Adam turns towards the door.

Joe refused to speak, just sat there angrily seething. Who did Adam think he was anyway? Finally, he uttered a whispered. "You're not my father. You're not my boss."

Adam heard Joe's words and inwardly cursed himself for thinking Joe would react the same way as before he went to college. "Maybe you're right, Joe. But I am your older brother. I'm just trying to look out for you - like I used to. I'll see you at the table."

Hot tears start coursing down Joe's cheeks as he leaves the tub, and slowly starts toweling off. His small scrawny frame was shaking with anger. Stupid Adam, he'd show him! He'd......he'd run away! That's it! He'd run away and live in the barn with the horses and the cow and never come back! That'd teach that granite head a lesson! He rubbed his hair as dry as he could, and pulled on his clothes. Hop Sing still hadn't returned to the kitchen yet so he took the time to nick some food, and write a note.

Adam sighs as he sits down at the table. Ben and Hoss were in town so it was just him and Joe for now. Adam sat there for a few minutes, his eyes staring as he was lost deep in thought.

Deer Pa, Hoss, and Hop Sing, That stoopid Adam came home and ruined everythin. He's not my boss, and I don't like him. So i'm runnin away. You'll never find me. I'm sorry, I'll miss you guys. Maybe if I have time in between adventures I might maybe write sumthin to you sumtime. Love ya ('Ceptin that stoopid bossy know it all), Joseph Francis Cartwright(Little Joe)

Joe reached up and placed the note up onto the counter, then gathered his grub and headed out into the knee deep snow towards the barn. He shivered and wished he had thought to grab his coat, but it was to late now. He entered the only slightly warmer barn, and made himself up a bed in the hay. Least there was no wind. He defiantly caked some mud behind his ears and in his hair, then curled up under the horse blanket. His little tummy was rumbling, but he needed to save his food. Who knew when he'd get more. He cried himself out, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Adam looks around, frowning as he realizes Joe's taking a long time. Another five minutes go by and he stands, knocking before entering. "Joe? You almost ready?" Finding the room devoid of his little brother, Adam frowns before he starts looking around. In his search, he finds a piece of paper set on the counter. His eyes scan the words and his face pales as he realizes it's meaning. Dropping the note, he rushes out the door. "Joe! Little Joe, where are you!?"

Adam is close to tears as he searches the house top to bottom, frantically calling Joe's name. Finding nothing, he turns his attention to the barn. "Joe! Joe, answer me!" Adam rushes into the barn, his eyes scanning the building for any sign of his little brother. After a few minutes, just as he's ready to give up, he hears something coming from the back of the barn. To Adam's immediate relief, he sees Little Joe sleeping on top of a bail of hay, a blanket covering his shivering body. Gently so as not to startle him, Adam slowly climbs up besides him. Joe's cheeks are flushed, saying Joe had a fever. Knowing he has to get Joe inside and warmed up, Adam gently places one arm underneath Joe's knees and another to support his head. As carefully and gently as possible, he pulls Joe close to him and carries him down.

Joe sleepily tosses his head and opens a bleary eye. "Adam?" He let out a little sneeze.

Adam smiles down at him, slightly. "Hey there, little buddy. I'm just going to get you inside and up to your room, okay?"

Joe nods. "A-Adam? I'm c-cold. A-and I got a tummy ache." He closes his eyes again, and sleepily cuddles into his older brothers warm body.

Adam nods and tightens his hold gently. "I know, little buddy. I know. Let me just get you upstairs and into your nice warm bed, okay?" Adam continued out of the barn and into the house, up the stairs, and into Joe's bedroom. Carefully, he set his little brother on the bed, shedding the blanket from around him and helping him into new clothes before settling him under the sheets. Adam watches him, sadly. He could've prevented this if he had only left it alone. "Hey, Joe. I'm going to get some more blankets. I'll be right back."

Joe sleepily nods, close to tears. "I'll go back to my barn tomorrow Adam, when it's warmer. P-promise." He added resignedly. Why did he have to run away? Now he was going to have to live in that cold barn forever!

Adam sighs, remembering the note he had found. "Well, in that case, I'm sure going to miss you when you go. I'll be right back, Joe." That said, he turned and left the room hurrying to fetch some more warm blankets.

Joe curled up into the fetal position when Adam left, trying to get warmer and sobbing into his knees. That stupid barn had never seemed so cold when he ran away last time, he didn't want to live there no more! Maybe if he asked Adam real nicely, he wouldn't make him go back. Maybe he'd let him stay in the house, in his nice warm bed.

Adam rounds up about three blankets and hurries back to Joe's room. "How many blankets do you want, Joe?"

Joe shrugs the best he could in his position, his teeth loudly chattering away.

Adam throws all three blankets over top of Joe, settling him in and heading towards the door, figuring all Joe needed was rest for right now.

Joe looks up pleadingly as Adam reaches the door. He scooches over to make room. "Adam....please don't go. I want you to stay with me." He softly begged.

Adam stops and turns back around, his eyes wide. Without saying a word, he walks back to the bed and lays next to Joe, placing a protective arm around him. "I'm not going anywhere, little brother. Not if you don't want me to . . . .but I thought you don't love me anymore. At least, that's what your note said."

Joe shook his head no, and laid his dirt encrusted head on Adams chest. "I'm sorry. I was mad, I don't like being bossed. But....I love you Adam, I don't hate ya. I been missin ya the whole entire time you were gone. Honest, but I didn't wanna be a sissy baby about it." He hesitates a moment. "Adam?"

Adam closes his eyes, relishing in the words he just heard. At Joe's question, he looks down at him. "Yeah, Joe?"

Joe looked up at him once again with wide pleading eyes. "Do you think it might be okay if I don't move into the barn after all?"

Adam blinks for a moment before smiling. "I think it'll be more than okay, Joe. I'd miss ya too much and so would Pa and Hoss."

Joe slowly smiles."Yeah, that's why I thought I should stay, things'd get way to borin 'round here without me. You guys need me 'round here to keep things interestin."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You calling me boring, little brother?"

Joe smirks. "Maybe I am Older Brother." He let's out another sneeze then frowns."Dadburnit....think Pa might still let me go sledding with Steve and Amanda tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Adam frowned. "I doubt it, little buddy. You got a nasty cold it seems. We'll have to get Doctor Martin out here when all this snow stops to take a look at you."

Joe's frown deepened." Didn't think so...but does the Doc really need to come poke and prod, just for a little cold?" He yawned. "I'm fine. Honest." He snuggles in closer to Adam. "But i'm just gonna rest my eyes for a minute...'kay? And Adam, I'm real sorry, 'Kay?" His eyes slowly drift shut, and the breathing through his open mouth slowed and evened, with the occasional sniffle coming from his plugged nose.

Adam smiled. "I love you too, little buddy. You get better soon." He moved and placed a kiss on Joe's forehead before settling back, his arm still around his younger brother. Pretty soon, he too was asleep.


End file.
